ACE
Andrew Charles Ethan Nicholson '(born December 7, 1987) is an American CAW wrestler, better known by his ring name ACE. He is currently signed to AWS and FORCE. Ace is the cousin of Eddie and TJ Nicholson. FORCE Wrestling (2018-present) ACE made his long-awaited return from injury at FORCE's Second Coming event, in a losing effort against fellow debutant Adrian Snyder. At Locked and Loaded, ACE defeated Dylan Frost and Hayden Matthews in a triple threat match, receiving a future Intercontinental Championship match in the process. He received his opportunity at Ace of Maples, successfully defeating Ryan Henderson to win his first Intercontinental Championship. His first successful defense came against Helenius the next month. 2019 season ACE made his FORCE Match Night debut teaming with his cousins Eddie and TJ against the team of Helenius, Jayce Flame and FORCE World Champion Jack Logan in a match where the Nicholson's were victorious. He'd later lose his title to Helenius. Devil Killer Wrestling (2012-2014) Ace debuted in DKW on a DKW United episode. While he was heading to the ring, he was attacked by Lukas. On the next episode, Ace got his revenge by attacking Lukas prior to his match. It was then announced the two would face off against each other at Domination 2012. At the PPV, Ace came out victorious. At United the following week, Ace announced he would be looking for championship gold at Gauntlet vs Champ 2012. It was told he would be in the DKW Impact Championship - the title held by John Destroyer - gauntlet match. At the PPV, he came out last in the gauntlet match after Hans had survived Lukas and Destroyer. After hitting him twice with the Trouble in Paradise, Ace pinned Hans to win his first championship. At the following United episode, Ace was defeated via count-out by Destroyer in a non-title match. This would lead into a match between two at the largest event of the year, Devilmania II. Ace would go on to beat Destroyer at the event and retain his DKW Impact Championship. Next up at United, Ace was beaten by the Scarecrow via submission. On the following episode he managed to beat The M and it was then announced that at the next PPV, Ace would defend the Impact Championship in a triple threat elimination match against the two he had faced off on the previous United episodes. At Last Stand 2013, after The M had pinned the Scarecrow, Ace hit the Trouble in Paradise for the pin to retain his championship. Later at the No Limit pay-per-view, Ace lost the championship to Hung. It was later announced in January 2014 that during the match, Ace suffered a severe concussion and a fractured tibia and would be unable to wrestle for 8-12 months. However, it soon became apparent his injury was far worse than expected and Ace requested his release from DKW in order to heal properly. Personal life Ace is the nephew of Tommy "Thunder" Nicholson, whose family Ace spent most of his youth with in Colorado. Ace's father was Timothy Nicholson, a San Francisco based bodybuilder and construction worker who passed away due to alcoholism in the early 90's. Ace never knew his mother. Fascinated with wrestling from an early age, Ace also always expressed an interest in card games and tricks, something that he would later incorporate into his gimmick. He has taken part in various baccarat, blackjack and poker tournaments with some notable success. Ace is single, and is a known motorcycle enthusiast. He owns and lives in a small estate in northen Palo Alto, California. In wrestling *'Finishing moves **''Ace of Spades'' (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) - 2012-2014; used as a signature move thereafter **''Dead Man's Hand'' (Powerbomb lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) - 2015-present **''Golden Gate (Boston crab while kneeling on the opponents neck) *'Signature moves''' **''Beginner's Luck'' (Running single leg dropkick to a bent over opponent) **European uppercut **Firemans carry lifted and dropped into a double knee gutbuster **''High Stakes'' (Sunset flip powerbomb, sometimes off the apron) **Michinoku driver **Roll-up lifted into a powerbomb **Spinebuster **Swinging neckbreaker *'Nicknames' ** "Gambler" ** "High Roller" ** "The San Fran Toucan" ** "Top Deck" ** "Up-the-Sleeve" * Entrance themes ** "Gambling on Rock" by Retarded ** "Ecstasy of Gold" 'by Ennio Morricone (September 2018 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Devil Killer Wrestling **'''DKW Impact Championship (1 time) * '''FORCE Wrestling ** FORCE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * WWC ** WWC Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Matt Matthews